14 de Fbrero, un final
by ChErRyG1rL
Summary: Tanto en la edad antigua como en lamoderna se celebra el día del amor y la amistad, Kagome r3ecibe su regalo, aunque todo toma un giro desagradable.


*Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**14 de Febrero, el final?**

Y era un día normal y tranquilo, como lo había sido desde que estaban juntos recolectando esos fragmentos, Miroku y Sango en su ya cotidiano desacuerdo, Shippo y Kyrara jugando como siempre y Kagome e InuYasha se dirigían al pozo sagrado.

-Que hermoso día-Decía Kagome con una linda sonrisa mirando el cielo entre los árboles.

-Hay pero que tiene de especial?, es un día como todos-Repelaba InuYasha.

-Tal vez eso parezca, pero siempre hay algo nuevo y especial-Le contestó la joven chica, cuando en eso, el pozo se pudo hacer visible para ellos –Bien InuYasha, ya me voy, tal vez tarde un poco, pero si lo crees necesario, ve por mi, si?-

-Esta bien, ya vete-

-Muy bien, adiós-Dijo la joven y en seguida saltó al pozo, el aire soplo e InuYasha lo sintió, tratando de encontrar algo nuevo y gratificante.

*12 de Febrero en la época actual

LLEGADA

-Hay, por fin llegué-Decía la jovencita mientras se recostaba en su cama, la noche era fresca, en especial después de un delicioso y merecido baño –Si mal no recuerdo, no es época de exámenes, pero creo que no hay nada de malo en que me ponga al corriente en todo lo que tengo atrasado- Dijo y se levanto de su cuarto para bajar a cenar, su madre ya la había llamado.

-Hija, cena para que repongas fuerza-

-Si mama, esto huele delicioso-

-Hermana, ¿Cuándo tiempo te vas a quedar?-

-No lo se, tal vez me quede toda la semana-

-Pero no es eso mucho tiempo? -Preguntó el abuelo.

-Tal vez, pero no importa, además le dije a InuYasha que si lo creía necesario viniera por mi-

-Bueno, es muy bueno que te quedes con nosotros un tiempo hija-

-Si mama-

La cena había sido deliciosa, pero Kagome había comido tanto que no podía acostarse, así que salió a caminar un poco, además, estaba acostumbrada ya a ver el cielo nocturno, caminó por todo el templo, hasta que llegó a ese mágico y sagrado árbol, el cual le llenaba la cabeza de hermosos recuerdos =InuYasha = pensó.

Al mismo tiempo, un joven con orejas de perro estaba parado bajo la luz de las estrellas viendo un árbol que le traía desde malos y dolorosos recuerdos, hasta los más lindos.

-InuYasha- La voz de un hombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Qué pasa Miroku-

-Nada en especial, no puedes dormir?-

-No-

-Que pasa InuYasha?, no se siente la presencia de Náraku por aquí cerca-

-Si, lo se, pero hay algo que me tiene inquieto y no se que es- Dijo y el monje sonrió un poco.

-Tranquilo, la señorita Kagome esta en su época, nada malo le puede pasar-

-Tienes razón, pero espera un momento, que te hace pensar que yo estaba preocupado por Kagome- Dijo algo molesto.

-Pues simplemente que es la única persona por la que estarías así-Dijo el monje con una sonrisa pícara e InuYasha no pudo contradecir a su excelencia.

*13 de febrero en la época actual

UNA FIESTA?

-Ya me voy o se me hará tarde-Gritó la joven Kagome al salir corriendo rumbo a su escuela. El día era precioso, y Kagome lo disfrutaba tanto, el aire era fresco y cálido a la vez, el sol no quemaba y el cielo estaba despejado, era un día muy bello.

-Kagome, que bueno que viniste-Le dijo una de sus amigas en la escuela.

-Veo que ya te curaste de esa enfermedad extraña de la cual tu abuelo no se acordaba-Dijo otra.

-Mi abuelo ya no tiene creatividad-Pensó la joven.

-Chicas, chicas, vengan a ver, ya están poniendo todo para la fiesta de mañana- Dijo la otra de sus amigas mientras llegaba corriendo.

-Que? Una fiesta?-Preguntó Kagome mientras se asomaba por la ventana de su salón con vista al patio.

-Si, hay Kagome, estás tan enferma que ya no te acuerdas que se celebra mañana?-

-Mañana?-

-Si, es 14 de febrero, el día del amor y la amistad-Dijo la jovencita con corazones en los ojos y llena de alegría.

-Que? Mañana es ese día?-Kagome no lo entendía, como era posible que lo hubiese olvidado.

-Así es, mañana será uno de los mejores días del año. Día en el que tal vez conozcamos al chico de nuestros sueños-

-Así es, y por eso se va a hacer un pequeño festival mañana, el cual comenzará a las 6 de la tarde-

-Verdad que vas a venir Kagome?-

-Si, y ven con tu novio Kagome-

-Si, para que lo podamos conocer-

-Este...-Kagome no sabía que excusa decir, sabía bien que InuYasha no podría ir a ese festival. – Lo que pasa es que él está de viaje y no va a poder venir-

-QUE! Va a estar fuera el día para los novios!-

-No, muy mal, eso me dice que no le importa la relación-

-Kagome, ten mucho cuidado con ese novio rebelde y poco atento que tienes-

-S..si chicas-Decía con alivio ya que había escapado de dar explicaciones.

En la época antigua, también había mucho movimiento en aquella pequeña aldea.

-Que pasa anciana Kaede?-Preguntaba Sango al ver que adornaban con antorchas el pueblito.

-Ah Sango, lo que pasa es que mañana se celebrará el día del corazón amado-

-El corazón amado? Es verdad, será mañana-

-Así es, y muchas jovencitas hermosas vendrán a la fiesta-Interrumpió el monje Miroku.

-Usted sólo piensa en eso-Exclamó la exterminadora.

-Oigan-Habló Shippo –Me podrían decir que es eso del corazón amado?-

-No sabes que es?-Replicó Sango

-Muy bien pequeño Shippo, te lo explicaré-Dijo el monje con una risa bastante pícara.

-No, usted no le va a decir nada de eso-Lo interrumpió Sango.

-Mira Shippo-Intervino Kaede-Esta fiesta es una tradición y se originó por una leyenda muy hermosa que se dio a conocer por todo el mundo, la leyenda decía que hace mucho tiempo, en la época en la que los dioses aún gobernaban sobre la Tierra, existía una mujer, una diosa muy hermosa, la diosa del las dimensiones, se llamaba Disie, esta diosa gustaba de jugar en los tiempos y en las dimensiones, un día, esta joven y vivaz diosa decidió que sería divertido viajar al futuro, así ella podría estar más avanzada que sus compañeros dioses y entonces puso manos a la obra y abrió un portal en las dimensiones para viajar al futuro.

-Órale, así que podía viajar por las épocas-Dijo sorprendido el pequeño Shippo.

-Si, y eso no es todo, lo mejor viene ahora-Dijo Sango muy emocionada.

-Enserio?-

-Si, mira, cuando abrió el portal, se dice que llegó a una época parecida a esta, estaba impresionada, ella viajó por todo el mundo, pero hubo un lugar que le llamó mucho la atención y que le encantó, entonces se quedó por algún tiempo en esa aldea-

-Si, esta diosa era sumamente bella, así que cada vez que algún hombre la veía caía rendido a sus pies, ella presumía mucho de su belleza y bueno, como no, si era muy atractiva y fina, todos estaban como hechizados ante tal luz-Dijo Miroku.

-Todos excepto uno- Dijo Sango.

-Excepto uno?-

-Si pequeño-Comenzó a hablar la anciana Kaede- Un joven de esa época que trabajaba en un jardín de hiervas medicinales nunca mostró atracción alguna por aquella diosa, sino que hasta la trataba con despecho y pues era aceptable porque él estaba enamorado de otra mujer, pero esto lo notó aquella diosa y no lo comprendía, así que un día se acercó ella a él

"Hola, como te llamas" [Diosa]

"Hola, me llamo Ketsua" [muchacho]

"Ah, yo me llamo Disie" [Diosa]

"Si lo se, todos hablan de ti, además se quien eres tu"[muchacho]

"No te entiendo" [Diosa]

"Si, me gusta mucho estudiar y he leído sobre ti, la diosa Disie, diosa de las dimensiones, ¿vienes del pasado no?"[muchacho]

"Si, así es" [Diosa]

" Muy bien, terminé mi trabajo, entonces iré a ver a Kiara" [muchacho]

"Quien?" [Diosa]

"Kiara, mi novia"

El muchacho se levantó y se fue, la diosa no sabía el porque él no le hacía caso alguno, como era posible que prefiriera a una mortal que a ella que era una hermosa diosa; los días pasaron y no le hacía caso, entonces, no lo soportó mas y un día se acercó a él.

"Porque no te fijas en mi"[Diosa]

"De que hablas?" [muchacho]

"Si, todos me elogian y caen ante mi, pero tu no, por que?" [Diosa]

"Ah, es eso, pues por lo mismo de que eres una diosa, para que me voy a enamorar de un ser que es tan superficial, tu lo crees saber todo, además, tu vas a regresar a tu época, no es asi?, bueno, me tengo que ir, Kiara me espera"[muchacho]

La diosa se quedo perpleja, no sabia que había pasado, ahora las palabras de ese muchacho le habían importado más de lo que ella creía, le dolió saber que ese muchacho no le iba a hacer caso, entonces tomó una decisión.

"Muy bien, no usaré mas mis poderes"[Diosa]

"Como?"[muchacho]

"Si, dejaré a un lado mi poder y seré como un ser humano"[Diosa]

"Para mi vale mas una actitud que mil palabras"[muchacho]

"Está bien, si así lo deseas, te lo demostraré"[Diosa]

Y así fue, la diosa comenzó a dejar de usar su magia y entonces fue como ella se fue convirtiendo más en humana.

-Sabes Shippo, el muchacho siempre estuvo enamorado de esa diosa-Dijo Sango.

-Pero que no tenía una novia?-

-No, eso solo lo usó para atraer a la diosa- Dijo Miroku.

-Pero luego que pasó?-

-Bueno-Continuó Miroku- Cuando el muchacho notó que la diosa ya estaba tan enamorada como él, entonces fue cuando decidió tener una relación con ella, pero aunque todo parecía perfecto, hubo algo que destrozó a la diosa Disie. Cierto día, cuando los dos estaban contemplando ese hermoso atardecer, él le hizo una promesa.

"Es muy hermoso esto, ni siquiera el mundo de los dioses se le puede comparar"[Diosa]

"Si, lo se, sabes algo, te prometo algo mi amada diosa"[muchacho]

"Que cosa"[Diosa]

"Mira, se cuenta que hace poco se descubrió unas flores bellísimas de color blanco, pero en las noches se tornan de un color azul que nunca se había visto, se dice que es una flor digna de dioses y que no se consigue de manera fácil"[muchacho]

"Debe ser muy bella como para que la elogien así"[Diosa]

"Si, debe ser, pero mi diosa, te prometo que la conseguiré y te la traeré, solo para ti"[muchacho]

"Mil gracias, mi amado Ketsua"[Diosa]

Entonces el muchacho emprendió un viaje en busca de la bella flor, pero pasaron los días y aquel muchacho no regresaba y aquella diosa se preocupó muchísimo, entonces no dudó más y comenzó a preguntar en donde se conseguía aquella flor, pero nadie sabía, hasta que una anciana de alguna aldea le dijo que ese tipo de flor sólo se consigue en un barranco que se encontraba cerca de la punta más alta de una montaña cercana, y no dudó más, salió en búsqueda de su amado. Mientras tanto, aquel muchacho ya se hallaba escalando en la montaña, cuando de pronto, logró ver un barranco y sin dudar corrió hasta ese lugar, pero vio que la flor estaba a mitad de aquel precipicio, pero por su diosa, lo que fuera. Disie ya estaba cerca del barranco, como había prometido no usar su magia, tuvo que llegar hasta ahí por sus propios medios, ya estaba muy cerca, cuando de pronto una fuertísima ráfaga de viento se dejó sentir en la montaña, cuando se hubo calmado, sólo un grito estremeció el ambiente, aquella diosa tuvo el más grave presentimiento que jamás había sentido, entonces fue cuando encontró el barranco y a un ser mortal colgado de una piedra, agarrado con una mano, porque la otra estaba ocupada agarrando las más bellas flores del mundo.

"Ketsua!"[Diosa]

"Disie, mira, las flores, las conseguí"[muchacho]

"Pero cómo te atreves a preocuparte por eso, estas en grave peligro"[Diosa]

"Tranquila, solo subiré y ya"[muchacho]

Pero la diosa no lo alcanzaba, y notó que algunas lágrimas corrían por los ojos de aquel muchacho mortal que amaba, entonces vio que su pierna derecha estaba sangrando, no iba a poder subir.

"Pero que dices, estas muy lastimado, no vas a poder subir, tengo que usar mi magia"[Diosa]

"Ni se te ocurra, acuérdate que me lo prometiste, si muero, quiero que sea sin que hallas usado tu magia"[Muchacho]

Entonces, se dice que ella cumplió su promesa y él también, ya que estiró su mano derecha y le dio sus tan apreciadas flores, luego cuentan que una lágrima cayó por los ojos violetas de aquella diosa, por primera vez había probado lo que era llorar, entonces aquel muchacho sólo sonrió y le alcanzó a decir "Eres más humana de lo que crees" y entonces cayó por el barranco-

-Se murió?-

-Si, el muchacho murió-Contestó Miroku.

-Pero no se quedó así-Dijo Sango.

-No-Siguió Kaede-Se cuenta que la diosa lloró toda una noche y un día sin parar, luego vio las flores y llamó a los dioses ante ella, los dioses no comprendían para que y entonces ella dijo, mas bien, exigió que le quitaran su inmortalidad y que con esa vida regresaran a la vida a ese mortal que tanto extrañaba, los dioses no daban crédito de lo que escuchaban, pero accedieron a convertirla en mortal para regresar a su amado a la vida y al día siguiente, su amado ya estaba en la puerta, desde entonces se acostumbra a hacer una celebración y dar regalos a esa persona que amas, los chicos suelen regalar flores de la Diosa y las chicas algo muy personal, pues la Diosa dio su propia inmortalidad.-

-Que historia tan bonita-Dijo Shippo feliz.

-Si es muy romántica-Comentó Sango.

-Son puras patrañas-Dijo InuYasha que estaba escuchando.

-No es verdad InuYasha, es una tradición muy bonita-Reclamó Kaede.

-Hay anciana, ni siquiera sabes si es verdad-

-No importa InuYasha, es una historia muy bonita, es más, deberías aprender algo de ella-Dijo Shippo.

-Ja!, tonterías, mejor me voy-Dijo InuYasha, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella jovencita que venía del futuro "Kagome".

La noche era fresca, pero cálida, Kagome estaba asomada por la ventana de su cuarto.

-Con que mañana es el día del amor y la amistad, que triste que no pueda compartir este día con alguien especial, tal vez con... no, que tontería, seguramente él ni siquiera sabe de este festejo- Se decía mientras contemplaba la hermosa luna –Hay InuYasha, eres un tonto-

-Kagome, seguramente esta tonta tradición ya ni existe en tu época- Decía el joven mientras veía el pozo y junto a él un ramo de flores de diosa.

*14 de febrero en la época actual

EL FIN?

-No vas a ir a la escuela hija-

-Si, pero más al rato, además, hoy hay un festival por el festejo-Dijo la jovencita.

-Ya veo, sería muy lindo que fueras-

-Si voy a ir, pero sólo para ayudar-

-Como quieras hija, pero si quisiera que fueras-

-Está bien mamá-

En la época antigua era pura fiesta, el monje estaba feliz, ya que había muchas lindas jovencitas, Sango estaba que echaba lumbre de celos, Shippo jugaba con otros niños y con Kyrara, la anciana Kaede atendía a los invitados de la aldea, pero InuYasha estaba sentado fuera del pozo, lejos de la fiesta. Ya la noche comenzaba a caer.

-InuYasha, que haces aquí solo?-Preguntó Miroku que había ido a buscarlo.

-Nada, sólo no quiero estar en esa fiesta tonta-Dijo él, pero Miroku vio de reojo y vio un ramo de esas hermosas flores.

-Ah ya veo, pues bueno, voy a ir con Sango, le compré un gran ramo de flores de la diosa y se lo voy a entregar ahora mismo, sabes, tu deberías ir con la señorita Kagome y darle un ramo igual-

-Que?, para que?, Miroku, deja de molestarme- y le dio la espalda.

-Como quieras- Dijo y se fue, pero InuYasha se quedó muy pensativo viendo su ramo de flores.

En la escuela de Kagome era pura fiesta, puestos de comida, de flores y dos puestos de registro civil, Kagome paseaba por entre la gente, pero hasta sus amigas tenían con quien estar, un chico a su lado y ella estaba sola, ni siquiera Hoyo la había ido a buscar, así que decidió estar un poco lejos de esa fiesta, entonces subió a la terraza de su escuela, estaba muy alto y podía ver a la perfección el festival y el atardecer, el viento soplaba fuertemente.

-En verdad, quisiera que InuYasha no fuera tan tonto y que estuviera aquí conmigo-Dijo la jovencita, pero una voz la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

-A quien llamas tonto?- Kagome no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Esa voz, la conozco-Dijo y poco a poco fue dando la vuelta, como no queriéndose quitar ese sonido por el movimiento brusco, cuando por fin vio de quien se trataba-InuYasha-

-Veo que aquí también hay fiesta-

-Si, es por el día del amor y la amistad-

-En la época antigua se le llama fiesta del corazón amado-

-A si?-

-Si, es por una leyenda de una diosa del pasado y un mortal que lucho hasta la muerte por conseguirle unas flores-

-Debió haber sido muy especial esa diosa para él como para morir por darle unas flores-

-Si, se dice que esas flores son muy raras y que si quieres a una persona de manera que su cariño pueda traspasar las barreras del tiempo, lo mejor es regalarle esas flores-

-Que bonito suena eso InuYasha, lástima que no conozco esas flores, como se llaman?-

-Flor de la diosa-

-Ha de ser muy especial, ¿será posible que el monje le regale alguna a Sango?, hay que tontería, pero espero que así sea-Dijo Kagome sonriendo, pero notó que un brazo de InuYasha estaba tras de su espalda –InuYasha, que traes ahí?-

-Donde?-

-Ahí, tras de ti espalda en tu mano-

-Ah bueno, pues... pues...-Él no sabía como decirlo –Bueno... como supuse que... mira, tu época es muy rara y pues.. creí que no conocías la flor, así que te traje algunas-Dijo entregándole un ramo de hermosas flores blancas, Kagome no lo podía creer, ella sabía lo que sus palabras significaban en verdad y estaba muy feliz y agradecida.

-Muchas gracias InuYasha-Dijo la joven mirando el ramo de flores con un ligero rubor que hacía relucir sus mejillas.

El sol se metía poco a poco y las flores cambiaban de color a un azul tornasol exquisito; mientas tanto, en el patio de la escuela se comenzaba a escuchar música, todos bailaban ahí abajo en parejas, era una música romántica que parecía ser tocada por los mismos ángeles, era como su música de fondo, era sólo para ellos, Kagome sólo miró a InuYasha regalándole una delicada y bella sonrisa y él le regresó esa mirada y esa sonrisa llena de un sentimiento especial, y cómo si fueran atraídos por un imán, se fueron acercando poco a poco y el último rayo de sol fue despedido con un eterno abrazo de ellos dos, ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y él la estrechó fuerte pero delicadamente, ahora eran una sola alma, un solo ser, un solo latido, ya no había tiempo, ya no había escuela, sólo eran ellos, la música y ese bello atardecer, solo ellos fueron testigos de esa declaración de amor en silencio, las palabras no hacían falta, entonces se separaron procurando no perder esa unión que tenían, se quedaron viendo, él contemplando esa linda cara, esos lindos ojos, su linda sonrisa; ella veía lo diferente que era y sólo veía en sus ojos el alma gemela que tanto había deseado, estaba listo, estaban seguros de lo que iba a ocurrir ahora y estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, sus rostros ruborizados se fueron acercando, ahora era el momento de sellar ese hermoso recuerdo para siempre, pero...

-Kagome!-Grito una de sus amigas mientras abría la puerta de la terraza, distrayendo a la pareja y haciendo que el ser mitad humano desapareciera.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Kagome algo decepcionada y molesta por interrumpir ese mágico momento.

-Kagome, ven, vamos a bailar un poco... pero...Kagome, estar muy roja-Dijo ella examinándola.

-Que!, no es nada, solo fue el sol, fue un maravilloso atardecer-Dijo la joven tratando de escapar de la verdadera razón, puesto que no lo entendería.

-Ah bueno, pero vamos Kagome, vallamos a bailar-Dijo la amiga comenzando a caminar.

-Si, vallamos-Dijo ella, pero antes de emprender el camino, examinó el lugar de los hechos, se quiso grabar cada detalle de ese lugar que ahora era mágico, que era como un sueño y entonces vio que en su mano sostenía ese mágico ramo de flores ahora color azul y esa fue su prueba de que todo había sido realidad.

-Kagome..-Le llamo su amiga.

-Si, vámonos-Dijo comenzando su camino.

-Que bonitas flores, y que raras, como se llaman?-

-Estas?, si, no se encuentran en cualquier lugar, se llaman flores de la diosa-Y esto fue lo último que se escuchó mientras bajaban las escaleras y se cerraba la puerta. Pero InuYasha aún se quedó ahí.

-Que fue lo que pasó?-Se preguntaba para sí, no comprendía, era como si la magia se hubiese apoderado de ese lugar y de su corazón, no comprendía bien lo que pasaba, pero estaba muy contento, no entendía bien el porque, pero su corazón estaba lleno de alegría y un ligero rubor permanecía en sus mejillas y al ver a Kagome una vez más, comprendió a su corazón.

-Kagome, estas segura de que te quieres ir sola? Ya es de noche-Le decía una de sus amigas.

-Si, no te preocupes, voy a estar bien, nos vemos después-

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos luego-Se despidió otra de sus amigas.

-Si, adiós-Dijo Kagome y emprendió su camino, el viento soplaba deliciosamente, el cielo en luna llena y totalmente despejado, se podían ver algunas estrellas, Kagome iba por la calle casi bailando y con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro y sus hermosas flores en la mano, ya iba rumbo a casa.

Por otro lado, InuYasha ya estaba camino al pozo para regresar a su época, pero el viento lo detuvo, el ser mitad humano se detuvo en seco ya que un fuerte dolor en su pecho se comenzaba a sentir y sólo pudo pensar en Kagome, él sabía que estaba bien y que no tardaría en llegar a su casa, si no es que ya estaba ahí, pero algo le hizo dar vuelta y regresar por donde venía.

Kagome parecía una niña pequeña, bailaba entra los árboles, entre los arbustos, entre las calles, pues ya no habían coches lo hacía con tremenda libertad, el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte, lo cual hizo que algunas de las flores que llevaba Kagome se cayeran mientras danzaba a mitad de la calle.

-Las flores, no puedo darme el lujo de perder ni una sola-Dijo y se regresó a recogerlas.

InuYasha no podía más con la desesperación y corría cada vez más rápido.

Kagome recogía las flores caídas, pero cuando se levantó y se dio la vuelta, se deslumbró por la fuerte luz.

-Aaaaahhhhhh!-Se escuchó un estremecedor grito y unas mágicas flores salieron volando.

InuYasha llegó a un lugar donde había un camión parado y quiso detenerse a ver que pasó ya que su corazón lo había llevado a ese lugar y cuando vio de qué se trataba, salió corriendo.

-Kagome!-Grito y de inmediato la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó en sus piernas.-Kagome, por favor, despierta-Decía con tremenda angustia, pensó que ya estaba perdido cuando de pronto, tras un gran esfuerzo, la joven entre abrió sus ojos y vio de manera borrosa la imagen del hombre a quien más amaba.

-Inu...Yasha...-Dijo casi sin voz.

-No hables Kagome, te vas a sanar-Dijo él con la voz cortada. Kagome sólo le regalo la sonrisa más tierna y triste del mundo y con extremo esfuerzo levantó su brazo para acariciar el rostro de InuYasha y él le sostuvo ahí la mano.

-Lo último ... que.. me hubiera...gustado ver...an...antes de mo...morir...era...a ti-Dijo ella y él tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No Kagome, no te vas a morir-Dijo él ya casi llorando y entonces ella sonrió por última vez y su mano cayó al suelo...

14 de Febrero del año en curso a las 10.35 pm y el único corazón que latía era el de InuYasha

-Kagome!-Se oyó el grito desesperado de un hombre que agonizaba en llanto, no pudo más y se soltó a llorar, enormes e infinitas cascadas recorrían las mejillas de aquel extraño joven, la abrazó, abrazó un cuerpo sin alma tratando de que la esencia que quedaba se fundiera con él, miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente y no dejaba de llorar, ya todo estaba perdido, cuando una lágrima cayó al pecho de Kagome y algo comenzaba a brillar, él se sorprendió y cuando vio de que se trataba se sorprendió aún más.

-Los fragmentos de Shicón –Dijo mientras tomaba la botellita y la miraba, era como un mensaje cifrado.

InuYasha ya estaba de vuelta en la época antigua, sentado a un lado de aquel pozo, en sus manos estaban algunas de las flores que le había regalado a ella, pero también sostenía aquella botellita con los fragmentos de la perla; Miroku, Sango y el pequeño Shippo estaban hundidos en dolor pues nunca se imaginaron que Kagome ya no estuviera con vida, pero sabían que su misión no había terminado, pero al parecer a InuYasha ya se le había olvidado todo eso, entonces sus amigos decidieron ir a su encuentro y fue Miroku quien se acercó a él con cautela, mientras que miles de cosas pasaban por la cabeza de aquel joven y algunas gotas caían por sus ojos, él observaba fijamente los fragmentos que ella tenía consigo.

-InuYasha-Le habló el monje, pero parecía que no le habían escuchado y el monje se arrodilló frente a él –InuYasha- insistió.

-Miroku, recuerdas aquella historia de la diosa?-Dijo InuYasha para desconcierto del monje y sus amigos que se encontraban escuchando.

-Si, acaso tienes una idea?-

-Aquella diosa-Dijo y se secó una lágrima de sus ojos –Dio su inmortalidad a cambio de la vida de ese muchacho-

-Si, pero aquí todos somos mortales-Dijo con pesar Miroku.

-No, no todos-Dijo mientras veía fijamente los fragmentos.

-Acaso tu...-Dijo sorprendido el monje y entonces InuYasha se secó la última lágrima y se puso de pie.

-Recolectaré toda la perla-Dijo y comenzó a caminar, Sango, Shippo y la anciana Kaede parecía que no comprendían lo que pasaba, pero el monje Miroku sonrió y se paró.

-Oiga excelencia, que pasa?-Preguntó Sango y el monje sonrió aún más.

-Vemos a un hombre mitad bestia caminando para cumplir su más grande deseo- Y al parecer fue cuando todos entendieron que pasaba, emprendieron todos su camino y sólo se quedaron algunas hermosas flores adornando aquel pozo mágico.

1 AÑO DESPUÉS

Era un día normal, como todos los demás desde que Náraku había muerto y la perla había sido recuperada, Sango y Miroku, como ya lo habían previsto, vivían juntos, Shippo crecía poco a poco, InuYasha, como siempre, estaba alejado de todos, veía recostado en una colina el cielo azul mientras recordaba ese suceso que le había dejado un enorme hueco, un gigante vacío en su pecho, en su corazón, aún era un ser mitad humano, pero ya no se molestaba por tal suceso, ahora sólo revivía el pasado, viviéndolo una y otra vez, se veía muy triste, pero no estaba solo, tenía gente que lo quería mucho y que odiaba que estuviera mal, entonces alguien se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, pero parecía que él no ponía atención.

-Ya InuYasha, ya no estés triste, eso ya pasó, y verás que no te volverá a suceder-Dijo y entonces InuYasha miro a esta persona, su mejor amiga y le sonrió con tremenda ternura.

-Si, tienes razón-Dijo mientras se sentaba y le tomaba la mano-Es verdad, mi amada Kagome- Y las flores de la diosa que tenía ella en su otra mano danzaron con el viento que indicaba un nuevo comienzo.


End file.
